


Pieces of Me

by tabbicat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dysphoric feelings, M/M, fluff with a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbicat/pseuds/tabbicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all this time with the Autobots, Drift could still feel uneasy especially when it came to a part of him that wasn't easily changed, only maintained. So what happens when it is pointed out this part of him is looking much more prominent than normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cndrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/gifts).



> Idea based off this post on Tumblr: http://cosmicdanger.tumblr.com/post/128513673692/things-i-need-more-of-face-scars-esp-mouth

Drift hated doing this. Hated how he felt like he had to, but he just couldn’t stop himself.  It hadn’t been this bad in a while. Thinking over the past few orn the Lost Light had felt more like home than any other place he had been. The fact he hadn’t even thought of pulling this file out was a testament to that. But that had changed just an orn ago.

It had just been hanging out, getting a few breems to sit and drink with Rodimus and some other bots for company. Drift had been laughing when some of table had gone quiet, staring at his mouth. He had stopped, asking jokingly if there was something on his face. The looks shared between the others spoke volumes.

“It’s just…I didn’t know you still had those”

Even after Rodimus had casually dressed them down and the subject changed ,Drift had made sure to keep his mouth shut. His fangs were uncommon among Autobots and a source of unease for Drift. They marked him, reminded him that Deadlock was never that far away and he hated it. There was a way to maintain them, keep them from growing back too much. He had been doing it since before he joined the Wreckers.

Even among the Wreckers and in Crystal City, there was always stares.

Drift sat in front of his desk, looking in a small mirror with file in hand. It didn’t hurt if he kept up with it, but this time they had grown all the way back in. He took a breath, centering himself. There was no way this would not hurt but he could keep from major damage, hopefully.

The first pass of the file sent pain blossoming through his sensor net, but Drift kept on. Even when the energon began to drip down his intake and caused him to gag,  he kept on. He lost track of time trying to ignore the pain so he didn’t hear the door to his habsuite open.

“Drift? Are you in? I’ve been trying to com… _ **Drift**_?!”

The file slid hard against his fang, tearing part of it open. Drift dropped the file clutching at his mouth trying not to black out from the sudden, sharp pain in his dente. Moments later there was a familiar EM field and dark hands gently opening his mouth and holding a clean cloth to his bleeding fang. He look up and had to look away at the concern written all over his partner's face

He had forgot he was having Perceptor over after his shift ended. He had been so preoccupied, so stupid that…

“Drift, I am going to stop the bleeding and temporarily patch your dente, is that alright?”

Drift looked up into Perceptor’s optics and was a bit stunned. No disgust and no rage was anywhere to be found on that face, just concern. It was all a bit too much but he nodded and Perceptor got to work.

Drift lost track of time as Peceptor worked on his fang. He kept his optics firmly on the ground even when he was urged out of the chair and lead to the berth. He managed to keep it together until he was curled in Perceptor’s arms.

“Drift, are you alright?”

He broke at that, pushing as close as he as could, he sobbed into Perceptor’s plating. How could he explain how he felt? How all it took was one glance at his fangs and he felt like he was back at square one? He clung tighter, just shaking his head.

Perceptor just held him for what seemed like forever, servos stroking soothingly down his back plate. After a while, he gently started to hum an old song Drift recognized.

Drift had to smile, just a little bit. It was one of the songs Perceptor had taught him in the Wreckers, meant to help a bot memorize the elements. It was cute in its own way, but much better when Perceptor sang it. He sighed, calming quite a bit and relaxing into the arms holding him.

A while later Perceptor stopped and backed up a bit, looking Drift in the optics. “Drift, you are perfect the way you are and I wish you didn’t feel the need to change yourself.”

Drift sigh, imagining the discussion that was coming. “Percy look I…”

Dark fingers came up and pressed again his lips and Drift blinked. Perceptor smiled softly. “I wish you didn’t, but I know this is important to you. If you wish, we could go to Ratchet and see if there is a safer and less painful way to deal with your dente.”

Drift froze a few second before a smiling brightly. He again pressed close, burying his face in Perceptor’s neck. “Yeah, yeah I like the sound of that.”

He felt a gentle kiss to his helm before arms pulled him in tight.


End file.
